


Love At Last Breath

by Kathendale



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, G slur, Junior Dick Grayson, M/M, Popular Wally West, Senior Wally West, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: What if you only ever figured out who your soulmate was at death? Wouldn't that be some sort of fucked up tragic love story.





	Love At Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Tulipa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Tulipa/gifts).



> Prompt: you only see your soulmate when you die  
> A warning, Wally uses the G slur for Romanis a couple of times, leave it that makes you too uncomfortable. I do not condone racist remarks, and you should not use them. My friend Lente prompted me for angst, so I decided to deliver, enjoy :)

Green eyes, reddish hair. Tall, stick like boy. That sums up one senior named Wally West. He was the most popular boy in school

 

He also was Dick Grayson’s worst nightmare. The tall boy constantly picked on him, calling him a gypsy and other cruel things.

 

Dick walked into the school and was interrupted by Wally. “Hey,  **_Dick_ ** .” He sneered his name like it was an insult.

 

He nervously tried to maneuver around the older boy, hoping for no more of a confrontation. Nope. Today wasn’t his lucky day at all.

 

“Where do you think yer going, gypsy?” He spat, shoving Dick’s books out of his hands. 

 

Dick only flinched and shrank back, terrified.

 

“That’s right, cower you weakling!” Wally said, throwing his head back to cackle.

 

“Leave him alone, carrot top!”

 

Wally grumbled as Artemis walked into view, glaring at him.

 

He walked away, not wanting to get sparkles in his hair like last time.

 

“Heya, Dick. Watcha reading?” 

 

Dick jumped as Roy Harper took a book out of his pile, flipping through it.

 

“Uh, ‘s called Prisoner of War, by Michael Spradlin.” He mumbled, snatching the book back. 

 

He grinned when Roy pouted like a child.

 

“Grow up, Red.” Artemis said, rolling her eyes. 

 

“Why are there so many redheads in this school?” Roy scratched his head.

 

“You make a good point.” He deduced, nodding in her direction with a shrug.


End file.
